Je te vois
by Zofra
Summary: Le regard perdu à travers la fenêtre, Eijiro souriait. Il regardait Toru. Elle semblait de bonne humeur, comme toujours. Eijiro appréciait beaucoup ce genre de personne. Et il l'appréciait elle, tout particulièrement. Même si, bien sûr, il ne le lui avait jamais avoué...


Bonjour ! Cette fic a été écrite pour l'event de Noël organisé par le forum de My Hero Academia. Mon cadeau est destiné à Miss Pupitre ! J'espère que cet OS te plaira :)

Un grand merci à Molly Phantomhive pour sa relecture !

Je vous souhaite à tous un Joyeux Noël

* * *

**Je te vois**

Dehors, le vent soufflait fort, faisant bouger les arbres. Eijiro ne pouvait s'empêcher de les regarder. Ce n'était pas une vision fascinante en soi, mais, en ce moment, tout était plus intéressant que les cours posés devant lui. Les vacances d'hiver arrivaient et les professeurs semblaient s'être donné le mot pour augmenter leur charge de travail. Eijiro faisait de son mieux pour suivre le rythme, mais parfois, il se sentait un peu largué. Il avait pourtant fait beaucoup d'efforts, sans que ses notes ne parviennent à décoller pour autant.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?! »

Le ton délicat de Katsuki le fit sortir de ses pensées. Face à lui, son ami lui lança un regard noir.

« J'suis venu pour qu'on bosse ensemble, pas pour te regarder rêvasser ! Alors tu t'y remets ! »

Katsuki lui lança un autre regard furieux, avant de se replonger dans ses livres. Malgré son sale caractère, Katsuki était quelqu'un de très studieux. Eijiro essayait d'être comme lui, mais c'était difficile. Il ne pouvait nier le fait que Katsuki était meilleur que lui. Eijiro n'en était pas jaloux, mais ce n'était pas une situation facile à vivre pour autant. Il ne voulait pas surpasser Katsuki, mais il aurait aimé être aussi doué que lui.

Refusant de s'apitoyer sur lui-même, il força ses yeux à s'abaisser sur ses livres. Cependant, la concentration ne venait toujours pas, malgré le silence qui les entourait. Ils avaient, en effet, décidé de s'installer à la bibliothèque pour être au calme – enfin, c'était son idée. Katsuki ne savait pas ce que le mot calme signifiait – mais ça ne l'aidait pas, au final. De temps en temps, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter des regards à son ami. Ce dernier avait les sourcils froncés, comme s'il était fâché. C'était amusant de voir que, même lorsqu'il étudiait, Katsuki semblait faire la tête. Est-ce qu'il y avait seulement un moment où son visage était détendu ? Eijiro se le demandait.

Quand Katsuki fit un bruit d'agacement avec sa langue, Eijiro tenta à nouveau d'étudier. Il voulait réellement avancer, en plus, mais les phrases qu'il lisait prenaient un malin plaisir à refuser de s'imprimer dans son esprit. De ce fait, il ne lui fallut pas longtemps avant que son regard ne se perde à nouveau à travers la vitre. Ce n'était sans doute pas une bonne idée de s'être installé près de la fenêtre. Il aurait dû y penser...

Cette fois-ci, il délaissa les arbres, qui se balançaient toujours au gré du vent, et se mit à observer les étudiants qui marchaient aux abords du bâtiment. Là encore, il n'y avait rien de bien intéressant. Du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'il aperçoive Mina. Il ne pouvait pas l'entendre de là où il se trouvait, mais nul doute que la jeune fille était en train de parler fort. Elle faisait de grands gestes et rigolait. À ses côtés, un uniforme semblait flotter dans le vide. Eijiro sourit. C'était Toru, bien sûr. Et vu les mouvements que faisaient ses vêtements, elle semblait en forme. C'était comme si elle sautillait dans tous les sens. Ça n'avait rien d'étonnant, en soi. Toru était toujours de bonne humeur. Optimiste, il lui suffisait de pas grand-chose pour redonner de la motivation à tout le monde. Eijiro appréciait beaucoup ce genre de personne. Et il l'appréciait elle, tout particulièrement. Même si, bien sûr, il ne le lui avait jamais avoué.

Un grand coup sec le fit alors sursauter. Katsuki, en rage, venait de refermer son cahier d'un geste brusque. Eijiro lui jeta un regard penaud, avant de tenter de l'amadouer par un sourire.

« Ça va, mec, je vais m'y mettre.

— C'est ce que tu dis depuis une heure, grogna Katsuki. Qu'est-ce que tu regardes à la fin ?! »

Katsuki se tourna vers la fenêtre, les sourcils toujours froncés. Mais lorsqu'il aperçut les deux jeunes filles, il afficha un sourire moqueur.

« Me dis pas que tu craques sur l'alien ?

— Elle s'appelle Ashido. Et non... ce n'est pas vraiment elle que je regarde, avoua Eijiro.

— Qui c'est alors ? Elle est toute seule.

— Elle est avec Hagakure. »

Katsuki mit un moment avant de comprendre de qui il parlait. Comme s'il avait pris le temps de retenir le nom des autres aussi ! En voyant des gants s'élever dans les airs en forme de poing, il saisit. Ouais, d'accord, il parlait de la meuf invisible. Ce qui n'avait aucun sens.

« Tu peux pas la regarder puisqu'on la voit pas ! répliqua-t-il alors.

— On voit ses vêtements !

— Ça compte pas.

— Et pourquoi ça compterait pas ? demanda Eijiro, sans comprendre.

— Parce que c'est pas elle ! Pourquoi tu perdrais ton temps à regarder des habits qui flottent ? Sérieusement... »

Katsuki semblait de plus en plus agacé. Eijiro, lui, se sentit un peu gêné. Il savait pourquoi il aimait la regarder, mais l'avouer à son ami n'était pas simple. Ah ! Allez, un homme viril n'hésitait jamais à se confier !

« Je la trouve belle. »

Sa voix ne trembla pas. Il assumait pleinement ses paroles, même si la gêne était toujours présente. Katsuki, quant à lui, le regarda, médusé. De... hein ?!

« T'es con ou quoi ?!

— Non, lui répondit Eijiro avec aplomb. Je pense que la beauté, ce n'est pas que le physique. C'est une attitude aussi. Elle est rayonnante. Sa manière d'être la rend belle. Peu importe si je ne vois pas son visage. Elle est belle, c'est tout. »

Katsuki cligna des yeux. C'était n'importe quoi. Complètement n'importe quoi.

« Tu n'as jamais ressenti ça ? lui demanda alors Eijiro.

— Ressenti quoi ? grommela Katsuki, de mauvaise humeur.

— Le fait d'être attiré par quelqu'un. »

Eijiro vit son ami faire une drôle de tête. Ce dernier marmonna ensuite des phrases qui ressemblaient à s'y méprendre à des insultes, avant de ramasser ses affaires.

« Puisque tu sais pas bosser, moi, je me casse ! »

Eijiro rigola tandis que Katsuki partait à grandes enjambées. Ah, il ne changerait jamais... Amusé, Eijiro regarda à nouveau par la fenêtre, mais Mina et Toru avaient disparu. Elles avaient dû finir par rentrer. Dommage... Il tenta alors de se concentrer sur ses devoirs, même s'il savait déjà que c'était peine perdu. Il pensait à Toru maintenant...

Il était fier de lui, ceci dit. Il avait enfin avoué l'attirance qu'il avait pour elle à l'un de ses meilleurs amis. Même si Katsuki ne comprenait pas. Ça n'avait pas d'importance. Eijiro se sentit plus léger. Un doux sourire flotta sur ses lèvres. Penser à Toru lui faisait du bien. Elle parvenait à lui transmettre ses ondes positives sans même s'en rendre compte...

* * *

Malheureusement, cet état d'esprit ne dura pas...

Alors que les préparatifs de Noël avaient commencé dans les dortoirs de UA, Eijiro n'avait pas le cœur à s'amuser. Il était pourtant content de passer ce moment avec tous ses amis – Noël avait toujours été l'une de ses fêtes préférées – mais, cette année, il se sentait démoralisé. Il venait de recevoir ses derniers résultats scolaires et ils n'étaient pas très bons. Il fallait qu'il relève la barre. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de se planter, comme cet été. Il pensait qu'il était pourtant sur le bon chemin. Son dernier stage avait été très instructif. Mais ses notes ne semblaient pas suivre.

Dépité, il marchait d'un pas lourd sur les graviers, remontant le sentier qui menait au bâtiment principal. Il était sorti pour faire un footing. Il avait espéré que ça lui change les idées, mais, au final, ça n'avait pas fonctionné. Il se sentait toujours aussi mal.

« Hé, Kirishima ! »

Eijiro se tourna en entendant qu'on l'appelait. Il vit alors Toru se diriger vers lui en petites foulées – du moins c'était l'impression qu'il en avait – et s'arrêter à quelques mètres de lui. Comme à chaque fois qu'il était proche d'elle, il sentit les battements de son cœur s'accélérer. Il était content qu'elle vienne lui parler.

« Toi aussi, tu cours le matin ? Je ne t'ai jamais vu, pourtant.

— Ah non. D'habitude, je fais des exercices dans ma chambre, mais là, j'avais besoin de sortir un peu.

— Ça va pas ? lui demanda aussitôt Toru.

— Je sais pas, avoua Eijiro avec un vague haussement des épaules. Je me suis planté aux derniers tests. »

Il se sentit un peu honteux en prononçant ces mots. Ses épaules s'affaissèrent. Il n'aimait pas ça. Il faisait tout pour se montrer fort depuis qu'il était à UA. Il voulait tant changer cette partie-là de sa personnalité. Celle qui avait tendance à hésiter, à baisser les bras. Il aurait aimé être différent face à Toru. Lui montrer que ses notes ne le touchaient pas. Se faire bien voir. Mais il ne voulait pas jouer la comédie face à elle. Surtout pas face à elle. Et puis, à quoi bon mentir ? Ce n'était pas ça qui allait l'aider à aller mieux.

« Oh, se désola Toru. Tu veux qu'on en parle ? »

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, elle sembla tourner sur elle-même. Puis, l'un de ses gants indiqua un banc posé un peu plus loin.

« Viens, on va s'assoir ! »

Eijiro suivit alors le mouvement, sans trop réfléchir, mais l'enthousiasme de Toru lui fit du bien.

« Voilà, chantonna-t-elle une fois assise. Dis-moi tout. »

Eijiro la regarda un moment – enfin, il fixa plutôt l'endroit où son visage était censé être. C'était un peu perturbant de discuter avec quelqu'un qu'on ne pouvait pas voir. Mais, bizarrement, il s'y était vite fait. Parce que, même s'il ne la voyait pas, il n'avait, désormais, plus aucun mal à imaginer ses traits.

« J'ai fait de mon mieux, mais c'est pas encore assez, finit-il par dire. C'est un peu décourageant.

— Ce ne sont que des notes, le contredit Toru. Ce qui compte réellement, c'est sur le terrain. Et là, t'as rien à envier à personne !

— Je n'en suis pas sûr... Je me sens en retard par rapport aux autres. Regarde Bakugo et Todoroki. Ils ont l'air tellement au-dessus des autres. Je ne sais pas comment faire pour être aussi bon qu'eux. »

Il se gratta la joue, un peu gêné. Il savait qu'il manquait de confiance en lui. Mais ce n'était pas facile d'en parler aussi ouvertement.

« C'est vrai qu'ils sont impressionnants, assura Toru. Ce sont des génies dans leur propre domaine. Mais toi, tu es plus complet ! Tu es bon, même très bon dans tous les aspects des héros. Tu as une aura rassurante et c'est hyper important ! Moi, j'aime beaucoup ce type de héros. »

Eijiro se sentit rougir en entendant ses mots. Pour une fois, il aurait aimé que leur alter soit inversé.

« Et puis, tu commences à être connu avec cette histoire de yakuza. T'as assuré ! Sincèrement, si j'avais un problème, j'aimerais beaucoup que ce soit toi qui me sauves, et non Bakugo ou Todoroki. Je me sentirais plus en confiance. »

Eijiro ne sut quoi lui répondre. Ses paroles le touchaient beaucoup. Mais alors qu'il cherchait ses mots, il sentit des doigts se poser sur son bras. Toru lui serra doucement l'épaule, en signe de réconfort. Eijiro ne pouvait pas la voir, mais sentir le poids de sa main sur sa peau lui fit, tout de même, un bien fou. Il essaya alors de visualiser son visage. Est-ce qu'elle était en train de lui sourire ? Oui, surement. La connaissant, c'était difficile de l'imaginer autrement.

« C'est gentil, Toru, souffla-t-il. Désolé de te déranger avec ça. »

D'un geste vif, il essuya les larmes qui s'étaient mises à perler aux coins de ses yeux. Toru avait raison. Il ne devait pas se laisser abattre facilement ! Même si cette conversation faisait remonter ses craintes les plus fortes. Il avait eu beau avoir changé de couleur de cheveux, ce n'était pas suffisant pour changer ce qu'il était au fond de lui.

« Je n'aime pas ce sentiment, lui avoua-t-il alors. J'ai l'impression de ne pas être assez. Pas assez fort. Pas assez sûr de moi... Est-ce que ça t'arrive aussi de ressentir ça ? »

Eijiro s'attendait à ce qu'elle rigole, mais, pour une fois, elle resta silencieuse. Il avait beau de ne pas pouvoir voir les traits de son visage, il se doutait qu'en ce moment, elle ne devait plus sourire. Mais pourquoi ? Elle qui était toujours si pétillante... Avait-il dit quelque chose de mal ?

« Parfois, murmura Toru. Comme personne ne me voit, j'ai l'impression de ne pas exister assez. Alors, je me montre exubérante, je compense. Tout le monde pense que j'ai un super alter, mais moi, je dois vivre sans cesse avec. Quelquefois, c'est pesant de n'être jamais vue. »

Eijiro fut surpris par ses paroles. Il ne savait pas quoi lui répondre. Il n'avait jamais cru qu'elle puisse ressentir ça. Mais il ne pouvait pas rester silencieux. Il devait lui dire quelque chose d'important !

« Je comprends, finit-il par répondre avec maladresse. Ça doit pas être facile... »

Il se sentit complètement stupide en prononçant cette phrase. Il devrait lui donner une réponse plus percutante ! Il avait envie de se frapper la tête contre le mur. Mais alors qu'il tentait de trouver d'autres mots, une voix surexcitée détourna son attention.

« Eh ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? »

D'un pas énergétique, Denki marchait vers eux. Derrière lui, Katsuki, les mains dans les poches, le regarda avec un sourire moqueur.

« On a été courir, lui répondit Toru avec entrain. Et vous ?

— On est allés s'entrainer au gymnaste. Kacchan avait besoin de se défouler, comme il s'est fait battre par Mido-

— Ferme là, abruti ! »

Denki rigola. Les poings de Katsuki crépitèrent de colère. Denki s'enfuit ensuite en courant, pour éviter ses explosions.

Un léger rire se fit alors entendre. Eijiro retourna son attention vers Toru qui semblait bien s'amuser. Elle lui donna alors un petit coup à l'épaule.

« Allez, Red Riot, remets-toi en selle. Toi, t'es pas invisible, crois-moi. Je te vois très bien. Maintenant, va montrer au reste du monde que tu existes ! »

Eijiro sourit. Il sentit ses ondes positives le gagner. Elle avait raison ! Il n'allait pas se laisser abattre !

« Merci Hagakure. »

À cet instant, il imagina son visage très rayonnant. Et ça lui fit du bien. Il avait déjà oublié son mal être. Et même lorsqu'elle finit par s'éloigner, il garda son sourire. Ses mots lui avaient fait beaucoup de bien. Bien sûr, ça n'allait pas tout résoudre, mais cette discussion lui avait donné un regain d'énergie.

Il rentra à son tour dans les dortoirs, quelques minutes plus tard. Allez, il allait oublier ses mauvaises notes. Il aurait des examens plus importants après les vacances. Et il comptait bien tout déchirer ! Après tout, il avait bien réussi à avoir sa licence provisoire. C'était donc qu'il en était capable ! Il devait se concentrer sur le positif. Comme Toru faisait toujours. Et puis, ce n'était pas le moment de s'apitoyer ! La fête prévue à l'internat devait bientôt avoir lieu. Et il comptait bien en profiter !

Il alla donc prendre une douche pour bien se remettre les idées en place, puis rejoignit les autres pour les aider avec les préparatifs qui restaient...

* * *

Les derniers jours de cours passèrent à une vitesse folle. Les vacances d'hiver étaient déjà là. Dans sa chambre, Eijiro finissait de faire son sac. Après avoir fêté Noël à l'internat, la plupart des étudiants s'apprêtaient à rentrer chez eux pour célébrer cette fête en famille. Eijiro s'était levé tard. Il essayait donc de finir rapidement ses affaires, même s'il se sentait encore un peu fatigué de la veille. Il avait passé un super moment, il s'était bien amusé avec Katsuki et Denki. Mais il était un peu déçu de ne pas avoir su parler à nouveau avec Toru.

Depuis leur discussion, il n'arrêtait pas de se repasser les mots qu'elle lui avait dits. Ça n'avait pas dû être facile pour elle de lui avouer ça. Et il n'était toujours pas satisfait de sa réponse. Maintenant qu'il y avait pas mal réfléchi, il savait ce qu'il voulait vraiment lui dire. Mais comment faire ? Il aurait aimé tenter une approche lors de la fête, mais Toru était restée avec les autres filles et Eijiro n'avait pas osé aller la déranger. Tant pis... Il espérait qu'il arriverait à passer plus de temps avec elle après les vacances. Peut-être qu'il pourrait essayer de retomber sur elle, un matin, alors qu'elle faisait son footing ?

Mais alors qu'il essayait de trouver un moyen pour l'approcher, la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit à la volée. Sans surprise, Katsuki entra dans la pièce, Denki sur ses talons.

« T'es bientôt prêt ? demanda ce dernier avec un large sourire. C'est trop bizarre de voir le dortoir se vider.

— Oui, il vaut mieux. Mes parents arrivent dans une demi-heure.

— Ah, mec, tu vas trop me manquer ! »

Denki passa un bras autour de ses épaules pour lui donner une étreinte virile. Derrière lui, Katsuki lui jeta un regard sarcastique.

« Tu crois que je ne vois pas ton petit manège ? grogna-t-il.

— De quoi tu parles ? demanda Eijiro, sincèrement confus.

— Avec la fille invisible, là ! Je t'ai regardé. T'arrêtais pas de sourire comme un idiot quand elle passait près de toi à la fête ! »

Alors là, Eijiro en resta sans voix. Est-ce que c'était aussi visible que ça ? Mais... alors... tout le monde l'avait remarqué ? Et si... Et si Toru, elle-même, s'en était rendu compte ? La panique s'empara de lui. Non, il espérait qu'il n'avait pas été aussi peu discret quand même !

À ses côtés, Denki les regarda tous deux, sans comprendre.

« Hein ? De quoi ? »

Katsuki ne fit même pas attention à lui.

« T'attends quoi pour lui parler, abruti ?! lança-t-il à Eijiro de son ton le plus charmant.

— Je... Rien. Enfin... Je le ferai peut-être après les vacances... Si l'occasion se présente...

— N'importe quoi. T'es viril ou pas ?! »

Eijiro accusa le coup. Évidemment qu'il était viril ! Mais Katsuki avait raison. Oser parler à la fille qui nous plaisait, ça, c'était viril. Rester planter dans son coin en hésitant, ça l'était nettement moins.

« Elle est en train de se barrer, l'informa alors Katsuki sur un ton de défi. Alors ? Tu vas encore attendre comme un crétin ?! »

Sous le regard médusé de Denki, Eijiro se ressaisit. Katsuki avait raison. Il était vraiment trop stupide. Il devait arrêter d'attendre le bon moment. Ça n'arriverait peut-être jamais. Et puis, plus il attendait, moins les mots qu'il voulait lui dire n'auraient de sens. Non. Il fallait qu'il lui parle avant qu'elle ne retourne dans sa famille. Il sortit alors en trombe de la chambre, lança un merci à Katsuki à la hâte et partit retrouver Toru. Sans réfléchir, il se mit à courir dans les couloirs. Heureusement pour lui, elle n'avait pas beaucoup d'avance. Il la retrouva vite dans la cage d'escalier.

« Ah Hagakure, attends ! »

Il vit ses vêtements se tourner vers lui. Il s'arrêta alors à sa hauteur, le coeur battant fortement. D'accord. Il s'était lancé à sa poursuite sur un coup de tête. Maintenant, il se sentait un peu confus. Ah ! Allez ! Il fallait juste qu'il remette ses idées en place !

« J'ai oublié quelque chose ? lui demanda Toru.

— Non. Enfin, pas que je sache, non. C'est moi... C'est moi qui ai oublié de te dire un truc, la dernière fois. »

Il hésita un peu. Mais Katsuki avait raison. C'était pas viril de se défiler. Son cœur battait plus fort que jamais. C'était le moment. Il devait lui dire. Maintenant.

« Tu sais... euh... pour moi, tu existes assez, avoua-t-il alors. Et... je te vois, Toru. Enfin, pas comme on l'entend d'habitude, c'est vrai. Mais je te vois quand même. »

Toru resta silencieuse et immobile. Pour une tout autre personne, il aurait été impossible de deviner quelle était sa réaction. Mais Eijiro, lui, savait. Il le sentait.

« En ce moment, tu rougis un peu. Mais tu souris aussi. Tu es tellement belle, Toru.

— ... Ne... ne dis pas ce genre de chose... »

Son ton était beaucoup moins assuré que d'habitude. Eijiro sentit son coeur rater un battement. Il ne voulait pas la mettre mal à l'aise !

« Pourquoi ? Je le pense... »

Toru resta silencieuse. Ses manches se mirent à flotter jusqu'à son visage. Elle pleurait. Mais elle riait en même temps. Eijiro se sentit un peu confus. Puis, il la vit s'avancer vers lui et sentit ses bras s'enrouler autour de son cou. Elle le serra fortement contre elle. Eijiro sentit son coeur battre contre son torse. Il eut comme un moment d'absence, avant qu'il ne l'entoure, lui aussi, de ses bras. C'était étrange. Il la sentait, mais c'était comme si ses bras étaient suspendus dans le vide, à tenir des vêtements qui flottaient par miracle. Quelle importance ? Il savait qu'elle était là et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

« Merci, Eijiro. »

Ce dernier rougit en l'entendant prononcer son prénom. C'était la première fois qu'elle le disait.

« De rien. C'est normal. »

Il se sentait, à nouveau, très maladroit. Mais, cette fois-ci, au moins, il était sûr d'avoir dit tout ce qu'il fallait.

Lorsqu'il sentit Toru se défaire doucement de leur étreinte, il sut qu'il ne pouvait en rester là. Il se lança alors, avec toute la virilité dont il était capable.

« Toru, est-ce que ça te dirait qu'on se fasse une sortie tous les deux, un de ces jours ? »

La phrase était presque sortie toute seule. Il sentit que Toru en fut surprise, mais elle sautilla bien vite dans les airs.

« Bien sûr ! Ce serait super !

— C'est vrai ? demanda Eijiro, soulagé. Oh alors... on peut faire ça quand on revient des vacances ?

— Avec plaisir. »

Toru semblait débordante d'enthousiasme. Elle l'embrassa alors sur la joue. Eijiro eut l'impression que son corps en entier était en train de chauffer. Toru rigola et finit par s'éloigner de quelques pas.

« Je dois y aller, mais j'attends ça avec impatience. Passe de bonnes fêtes, Eijiro !

— Passe de bonnes fêtes, toi aussi. »

Eijiro lui répondit presque dans un état second. Il la regarda ensuite partir, un air béat sur le visage. Il l'avait fait. Il avait osé lui demander un rendez-vous. Et elle avait dit oui. Il n'en revenait pas. Finalement, ça avait été plus simple que ce qu'il n'avait cru.

Lorsqu'il remonta jusqu'à sa chambre, il affichait toujours un large sourire. Katsuki – qui avait, visiblement, attendu son retour – lui jeta un regard moqueur. Mais le pire fut Denki. Affalé sur le lit de son ami, ce dernier partit dans un grand fou rire en voyant son visage.

« J'en reviens pas ! Mec, tu verrais ta tête ! Ha ha, t'es tout rouge ! Tu portes bien ton nom, hein, Red Riot ! »

Eijiro se sentit encore plus rougir. Heureusement, le rire de Denki finit par se calmer. À la place, il afficha une moue boudeuse.

« Mais pourquoi tu m'as pas dit que t'étais amoureux de Hagakure ? finit-il par se plaindre. C'est Kacchan qui me l'a dit juste maintenant. Vous êtes pas sympa les mecs.

— Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! s'énerva Katsuki.

— Pourquoi Kacchan ? T'as un problème avec ça, Kacchan ? »

Eijiro ne fit pas attention au bruit d'explosion qui retentit dans sa chambre. C'était toujours pareil avec eux, de toute façon. Il préféra les laisser se chamailler, tandis qu'il s'avança vers la fenêtre. Il put alors voir Toru sortir du bâtiment et, accompagnée par Present Mic, rejoindre la voiture qui l'attendait plus loin. Elle était rayonnante. Tout simplement rayonnante.

Eijiro se demandait comment les autres pouvaient passer à côté d'elle sans la voir. C'était impossible pour lui. Elle le marquait bien plus qu'une personne visible. Il sourit avec douceur. Les vacances venaient à peine de commencer qu'il avait déjà hâte qu'elles se terminent.

Une vague de tendresse envahit alors son coeur, le rendant complètement indifférent à la bagarre qui opposait toujours ses deux amis juste derrière lui. Seule la promesse de ce futur rendez-vous remplissait son esprit...

* * *

Merci de m'avoir lu !


End file.
